


Reveneo

by InKounter



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, (for the undertale pals), Abusive Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Agender Tokoyami Fumikage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Autistic Error Sans, Autistic Midoriya Izuku, Autistic Todoroki Shouto, BAMF Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, BAMF Bakugou Katsuki, BAMF Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki Gets Therapy, Bakugou Katsuki Has ADHD, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Mitsuki's Bad Parenting, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dabi Has PTSD (My Hero Academia), Dabi has ADD, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dad Friend Error Sans, Dream Sans has ADD, Dyslexic Ink Sans, Dyslexic Kaminari Denki, Error Sans has issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Trans, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Genderfluid Dream Sans, Genderfluid Kaminari Denki, Genderfluid Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Good Sibling Dabi (My Hero Academia), Graphic descriptions of Body Horror, He/Him Pronouns for Lust Sans, Help, Hero Public Safety Commission Bashing (My Hero Academia), Hikiishi Kenji | Magne Lives, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Mineta Minoru, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kaminari Denki Has ADHD, League of Villains as Family (My Hero Academia), Lots of it, Lust is really tired, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Mineta Minoru Being an Asshole, Mineta Minoru is Expelled from U.A. High School, Mom Friend Lust Sans, Multi, Neurodiversity, Nonbinary Aoyama Yuuga, Nonbinary Dabi (My Hero Academia), Nonbinary Ink Sans, Nonbinary Lust Sans, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Dabi (My Hero Academia), Protective League of Villains (My Hero Academia), Smart Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Trans Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Trans Ashido Mina, Trans Asui Tsuyu, Trans Kirishima Eijirou, Trans Midoriya Izuku, Trans Takami Keigo | Hawks, Transphobia, Transphobic Mineta Minoru, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Uraraka Ochako has ADHD, Vigilante League of Villains (My Hero Academia), Whump, fuck these hoes <3, hate that bitch still <3, honestly they're all bamfs but i gotta narrow it down, i rlly said wow lemme rewrite my old fic but make it LONGER huh, im not kidding when i say no one here is cishet my dudes seriously believe me, no seriously there's like three characters in this whole fic who dont have PTSD, please let him nap, pry it from my cold dead hands, sadly he is needed for a bit for plot, so many tags im sorry, technically, they/them pronouns for dabi, u cant take this from me, who here DOESNT have PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InKounter/pseuds/InKounter
Summary: It hurtIt hurt so god damn muchThe skin was fucking burning, he could smell itHis tears were too hot, he had to close his eyes and bite his tongue so he didn't screamHe could hear yelling, but he didn't know who was talking or what aboutMaybe he could just... Fall asleep...Just for a bit..._______________The Hero Commission brought them here.And that was their first mistake.Now they had to deal with the consequences.
Relationships: (if u squint) - Relationship, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Class 1-A, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Kayama Nemuri | Midnight & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Sero Hanta, Ashido Mina & Hagakure Tooru, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Class 1-A & League of Villains (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A & Shinsou Hitoshi, CrossMare - Relationship, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Fukukado Emi | Ms. Joke/Kayama Nemuri | Midnight, Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto & Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta/Shinsou Hitoshi, Lusterror - Relationship, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ojiro Mashirao/Shouji Mezou/Tokoyami Fumikage, drink - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok!! Rewriting this because I Fucking CAN- and I didn't rlly like the first one ew-   
> Well-   
> The IDEA was good, which is why I'm rewriting it, but execution bad  
> muy mal  
> oh yeah I have some of their references for their human appearances up on my Instagram (wichkount) if my descriptions here are bad vnejkvheor but I'm working on a MEGA coloured one for them all so!! Just wait a bit pls!!  
> but uhh!!  
> !  
> !!TRIGGER WARNINGS!!   
> Graphic mentions of body horror!! Lots of blood!!  
> !

Hawks stood amongst the bustling individuals, his posture seemingly relaxed as activity buzzed around him. His eyes were set nowhere except the giant box in the middle of the room, where one of his colleagues stood awaiting instruction. Her posture was stiff as she was inspected and hooked up to one of the multiple machines scattered around the room. 

"Good, good. Haruka, you should be able to start soon. Remember, you need to grab all of them at once, just like we practised," one of their handlers reminded her as she nodded back to him.

"So what's the hustle here boss? You don't really call me here during work hours," Hawks said, electing to speak when the tension in the room was lower.

Anri, Hawks' handler, looked up from where they were speaking to the technical aids. They expression darkened momentarily before they rolled their eyes and motioned up to where Haruka was standing with Mera.

"You remember the multiverse theory that was presented to us a while back before you joined the ranks. And I'm judging by your record that you should have some semblance of awareness of why this was built. But, today, in particular, is a big multiversal alignment day. Meaning, this is the perfect chance for us to both test Haruka's reach, and grab the subjects we've been monitoring to see if we can bring them all here."

"And you have tested this beforehand, right? Like- Subjects have come here alive-?"

"Are you doubting our abilities, Hawks?"

"Not at all," Hawks smirked, pushing his hands deeper into his pockets, "Just pullin' your leg, Anri, lighten up."

Anri grumbled in response, waving him off as they turned back towards the computer screen. Hawks relaxed his shoulders, wandering a bit closer to where Haruka was standing.

Her body posture was rigid, stock still except for the rise and fall of her chest and blink of her eyes. She was one of the younger soldiers, so she was still in her 'obey all orders perfectly without the slightest deviation' phase. Hawks felt bad for her.

She was only 18, anyway.

Too much pressure on her shoulders.

' _No, it's necessary. She needs to learn somehow,_ ' his inner voice said, ' _It's how we learned. We're fine. She will be too._ '

He nodded to himself, either out of satisfaction with the answer or dismissal of the topic, he didn't know.

"So when we gonna fire whatever this bad boy is up? Waiting for extra diagnostic results 'er something?"

"We're waiting for the exact moment that the 'gateways' align, so we can bring them here without a negative effect."

"How many?"

"We planned for 5. But we're grabbing 8. They're all grouped together right now, unlike our schedule of them suggested. If the others prove useless, we'll either send them back or sell them. It doesn't matter," Mera clarified.

"8 huh? We know how old they all are?" he asked, brushing off how casually the other had mentioned selling living beings.

"Younger. Their bodies' systems have aged well beyond their years, but their mental and physical states remain that of teenagers. We can't put an exact age on them."

"Hm..."

Hawks looked up at the ceiling of the enclosed box, inspecting all of the wires and equipment. The box was made of some quirk-enforced metal, able to withstand practically any type of brute force. With all of the electrical currents running through the walls, it was also useful to subdue anything inside as well with a good 10k of voltage.

"Hawks, you need to stand clear so Haruka can do the procedure," Mera spoke up from his place outside the box.

Hawks hummed in reply, shuffling his wings closer to his back as he passed by Haruka so he didn't hit her with them. He took his place behind the control centre, watching as everyone busied themselves once more with the equipment.

"Alright! Haruka, when the light is green, you need to use your quirk to grab them all and pull them here. Understood?" Mera spoke into the mic as the doors to the box closed.

"Yes sir!" she answered, her voice crackling over the speakers.

"Our coordinates are set in sir!" one of the technicians called out.

"Good. Now we wait."

Anri came over to Hawk's side, watching the younger with a subtle glare. Hawks ignored them, electing to instead focus on the girl in the enclosed box. His fist clenched as the buzzer sounded, the light inside the box turning bright green.

Haruka sucked in a breath, activating her Reach and holding her hands out. She grit her teeth as she focused on all 8 of their targets, making sure that she grabbed hold of each of them. She could feel them struggle against her, making it harder to keep hold, but she managed. She had trained for this after all. Failure was not an option.

Hawks eyes widened comically as a huge rip in reality tore through space in the box. The tear was pulsating gently, a low thrum coming from it as it grew bigger and bigger. He stepped back a bit as the floor below him began to rumble, his feathers sharpening on instinct.

"Good, good! Now pull them through!" Mera yelled over the noise.

Haruku nodded from her spot, yanking her arms back in a pulling motion.

And their screams were louder than the damned themselves.

Hawks immediately pulled his headphones over his ears, squishing them desperately to block out the grating shrieks against his sensitive ears. He stumbled back, reaching out to steady himself as he forced himself to look into the enclosure. His eyes widened even more at the sight they were seeing.

The first thing he saw was bones, and knowing basic human knowledge, that was not good. But as he watched, he came to the horrifying realization that those bones were being covered, and extremely fast.

Viens slithered up bodies like snakes, organs pooling under their ribs, muscles fleshing out their bodies. Vocal cords accentuated their screams, going from grating shrieks to wails of agony and desperation. Hawks watched the creatures in front him go through rebirth while completely conscious.

Haruka remained frozen in her spot, her eyes wider than humanly possible as she stared at what she had done. Trails of blood pooled down from her ears, but she made no move to protect them. No move at all.

Mera's expression was blank as he stared at the screaming group, his eyes lidded as if he had been expecting this. And if Hawks knew the guy at all, he probably had.

It took a while for them to stop screaming, and no one in the room made any move at all towards them. Merely watching them grovel in pain as if they circus freaks. It didn't take long for most of them to pass out from the pain, as anyone would. But one in particular, a tall young person, their working eye a bright aquamarine with raven black hair, refused to give in. Their chest heaved, blood trailed down their face and hands but they stood up shakily.

Mera's brow quirked with interest, watching the person sway as if they would stumble and then steady themselves.

"Well Done Haruka," he spoke into the mic.

Haruka didn't even blink.

The new person turned to her, toffee coloured skin stained with deep crimson blood trails, matted in their hair. Their breathing remained ragged and coarse, even as their face darkened.

" **Figlio di puttana** (You son of a bitch)" their hoarse voice drew out, laced with venom.

" **Cazzo pezzo di merda!** (You fucking piece of shit!)" their volume rose, despite sounding like it had been rung dry.

Haruka FINALLY moved, blinking and stepping back as she was yelled at in a language she did not know. She looked over to her handler, her eyes desperate and confused, even as she was met with his usual blank stare.

She backed up against the wall, just in case, and watched the new person's moves very carefully.

They heaved a bit more, but instead of moving towards her, they looked around, taking in the bodies of their group members. They fell to their knees in front of one particular smaller person, holding their head close to their chest.

" **Dannazione** (Damnit)" they just barely whispered.

"Sir, diagnostics are complete. They're all alive and minorly damaged," one of the staff at the computer said, after what seemed like hours of silence, "Nothing serious."

"Good. Open the doors," Mera instructed.

The one awake shot their head up when the whooshing sound of the automatic doors hit their ears, and they watched Haruka run out of the enclosure with thin pupils. But then they made their first mistake.

As the security had begun to filter into the enclosure, the whole air of the environment shifted. There was nothing, and then there was a threat weighing heavily on their shoulders.

They all watched, as the stranger shot up to their feet and stood to their full height.

They all watched as the stranger held out their hands and a low thrumming accompanied their ragged breathing.

They all watched as each and every body they had just brought there, disappeared into a cloud of swirling black mass.

And they all watched, as the mass closed and their projects became out of reach.

`~-00-~`

"-So anyway that's why I think we should be allowed to have more kids in class," Mic concluded, placing their hands in their pockets as they walked with Shouta and Toshinori off the school grounds.

"You only say that because you're not a homeroom teacher," Shouta sighs, rubbing his temple tiredly.

"While I do agree that it is wonderful to be able to nurture as many children as we can, we're only three people, Hizashi," Toshinori gently reminds them, placing a hand on their shoulder.

Mic groaned, crossing their arms and pouting.

"But come on!! Don't you wanna rally an army of kids who grow up to kick ass but would also enjoy being in your presence?!"

"No."

"YOU LIAR SHOUTA-"

"Hizashi-"

Shouta gave a small amused smirk at Mic's distress, gently elbowing them affectionately.

"Relax. You're gonna get wrinkles," he teased.

"RUDE!! My wrinkles are sexy as hell-" Mic huffed.

Toshinori sighed at the both of them, nonetheless smiling softly at their antics. He reached out and gently carded his hands through Shouta's hair since he knew that relaxed him, the poor man had seemed awfully stressed today. Shouta relaxed a bit, slowing his pace so Toshinori could continue easier.

Toshinori smiled even more, letting out a low chuckle. Mic spun to face him, bonking their head on the taller's chest.

"You're an idiot-" they grumbled.

"My apologies-" Toshinori said softly.

"Don't apologise, it adds to your himbo persona," Shouta joked.

Toshinori opened his mouth to speak once more but was interrupted by a swirling black mass blocking out the sunset behind it. Shouta, Mic and Toshinori were all immediately on guard, Shouta suddenly very glad he had kept his capture weapon on.

To their horror, a crowd of bodies fell from the mass, each one toppling after the other and all seemingly unconscious. It was even more unnerving by how much blood coated their bodies. One more body stumbled out from the mass, the only one conscious, looking up groggily at the three's faces. There was a flash of confusion in their eye before they passed out at their feet and the swirling mass closed.

It had happened too fast for any of them to really react to it, but when the reality of their newfound situation finally set in, Shouta was quick to pull out his phone and dial Nedzu.

"Check for pulses," he said to the others as he kneeled down in front of one of the bodies.

Mic and Toshinori nodded, kneeling down next to him to check the others. It bothered Shouta so much how... _Thin_ they all were. They were thinner than Toshinori, and he could literally see their bones through their skin. It gave them all a ghastly inhumane look. With that thought aside, all of their diversities made him question where the hell they had come from.

How many even are there here-?

He counted 8, but he could be wrong-

"They're alive, but their heartbeats are extremely fast-" Toshinori spoke up, "I am hoping whatever happened to them doesn't result in any serious damage, because their physiques are concerning."

"Concerning? They look like someone just slapped skin onto a skeleton-! Where the hell did they come from-?" Mic huffed, their brows furrowed in worry.

"Shut up. On the phone." Shouta said as he waited for Nedzu to pick up.

"Ah, Eraserhead! I thought you and your triad had just left?" Nedzu answered cheerfully.

"Nedzu, we have a... situation- There's a cluster of bodies that appeared to have been warped here right outside the gates and they do not look like they'll survive the night," he informed, lifting one of the smaller's head into his lap so he could inspect them for injuries.

"Oh dear- I'll send Recovery Girl your way. May I ask why you haven't called the paramedics?"

"They look too... Inhumane to send to any old care centre. And they're all in school grounds, technically. It's only logical."

"I trust your judgement. Recovery Girl is on her way now. Would you like me to stay on the phone?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Do you know how many there are?"

"I counted 8. 2 look like children, and the others more teenage to young adult range."

"Any serious life-threatening injuries?"

"They're all covered in blood, but I can't locate where the blood could have come from. It's either that or they've all killed before their arrival. I doubt it though, because they barely look like they're able to stand on their own."

"Thank you for notifying me. Please let me know when you have arrived at the medbay so I may come down and have a look myself. Any IDs?"

"None. They're not carrying wallets or such of any kind."

"Alright, so I'll need to narrow down our list then."

Shouta gave a low hum in agreement, turning back to both of his partners. They both were checking over each of the... kids? People? For any injuries they may have missed at first glance. Shouta watched them numbly as he waited until movement to his left caused him to zone back in.

"Shouta... They're filling out," Hizashi said, their voice low.

Shouta's brows furrowed in confusion at what that could mean, but as he looked down at the little one in his lap, he realized what Hizashi meant. He watched as, very slowly, their facial features started to soften, looking more human with every passing second.

"Could this be some sort of torture method? A quirk that takes muscle mass until it slowly replenishes?" Toshinori offered, though the idea horrified him.

"That could be possible. I don't know of any quirks that would fit that criterion, but there are new quirks every day, so we never know," Shouta responded absently, his eyes never leaving the face below him.

"There you lot are!"

The three of them looked up at the familiar sound of a shrill, aged voice, visibly relaxing at the sight of Recovery Girl and Ectoplasm. It seems it was a little far for the small nurse to come, so she had incited some help.

"Good lord, Eraser! You couldn't have at least separated them a bit to make them easier to carry?" Chiyo scrutinized.

"We have medbots. I saw no purpose," Shouta explained, even as he picked up the one he had lain in his lap up with care.

Maybe it was the dad in him talking, but something just- Tugged at him when he looked down at the bony, tired, and bloody face that refused to leave him be. Now, that they had a bit more colour to their skin and the blood had been (carefully) wiped away, Shouta noticed they had vitiligo, and that was certainly something he spent a bit more time staring at. (Call it curiosity. Where he grew up, there was hardly anyone interesting, let alone another person of colour.)

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood," Chiyo warned as the medbots whirred by her, "Carefully place them on, but try to be a bit quick about it. The longer those open wounds are unattended to, the more chance they have of being infected."

"Of course," Toshinori agreed, already picking up the palest one of the bodies and gently setting them on the gurney.

"Do we even have enough room for all of them?" Hizashi asked, helping with the rest.

"My office was built with the intention of holding Hero Course students with reckless abandon. I'm sure a few tortured souls will do me no harm," Chiyo waved them off, turning back to Ectoplasm.

"Not funny, Chi," Shouta scrutinized, holding the little one in his arms as gently as he could.

"I'm VERY funny. You're just boring," Chiyo teased, looking back to him, "Are you going to set them down anytime soon?"

Shouta's grip tightened in the slightest, and he turned back to look at his partners for a moment. It was just a very brief moment, a quick flick back before he shook his head firmly.

"Nerves. Don't need them to stop breathing when I can do something or notice."

Chiyo chose not to comment on how that could apply to any of their new patients, instead nodding her head slowly as she climbed back onto Ectoplasm's shoulder.

"Then let's get going then," she concluded.

`~-00-~`

"Nedzu."

The principal looked up from where he was typing away furiously at his laptop, seated only a few feet away from their new patients. Shouta's eyes were narrow, as they usually were, but something else sat behind them that Nedzu recognized. He gave a smile up to the underground hero.

"What can I do for you?""

"Something doesn't sit right with me about them," was all he said, looking at the chimaera principal with a blank gaze.

"Ah- I do suppose this is a bit bizarre. But we'll handle it. I'm not quite sure how yet, but we'll figure it out!"

Shouta didn't seem any less tense with that answer, instead turning back to look over to the vitiligo...child? He had held earlier. Now that he was looking, he realized how similar a few of them looked. Possibly familial relations? None of them looked old enough to be parents, but he was well proof teenagers did stupid things, and they knew nothing about their quirks yet so he only shelved that idea for now.

"Their heart rates refuse to go down. It hasn't changed at all since we've brought them in, and it's been 3 hours," Chiyo said, checking over her patients again.

"Maybe they just naturally have high heart rates-?" Toshinori asked more than stated.

"That would be plausible if it were a quirk situation. But this is 8 different individuals with different genetic makeups. I can't for the life of me figure out what it is exactly that is causing this, but I know it's not something natural and it's not going to just go away," Chiyo sighs, backing up from her desk.

Aizawa hums, not really a sound of anything besides acknowledgement. His eyes stray over to the x rays Chiyo had displayed on her screen. They lingered a bit, examining the different bone structures of the scans he could see. He didn't know why, but the tension he felt definitely eased a bit when he realized that they looked so thin because their bones were sizeably bigger than average, no just lack of muscle. His eyes flicked up and he tensed as a hand came into view in his peripheral. Mic gave him a small reassuring smile, resting their hand on his shoulder. His posture relaxed as they did, and he sighed as he looked back down to the group. 

"We're going to need another medic here. I'm very good at what I do, but I'm only one person," Chiyo speaks up.

"Would you like me to call in Maiko?" Toshinori offers, pulling out his phone.

"If you would, please. Let them know they'll need to bring in the overnight kit. These patients are not leaving this bay today."

Toshinori nods quietly, dialing the other nurse and stepping out of the room. Mic and Shouta watch him go, before Mic turns back to Chiyo.

"Is there anything we can do to help you-?" they ask.

Chiyo shakes her head as she sits down again, leaning her cane against the desk.

"There's not much to be done until they wake up or Nedzu can give us answers. I don't have enough on them to safely treat them," she says, her tone remorseful.

"Well," Nedzu began, his face pensive, "I'm afraid I'm not getting much on my end either. I'm not finding anyone with their description in any official documents, and nothing in police files either. I may need to run these pictures by Naomasa to see if his team can find anything, if nothing turns up."

"Great. So we have a bunch of unidentified people bedrest without any knowledge of how to treat them. Wonderful," Mic replies sarcastically, pinching the bridge of their nose.

Shouta doesn't say a word, merely staring at the body that had been conscious when the warp gate had opened. Their hair was a deep raven black, deeper than his own, and the skin around their right eye was marred and scaring up. Like the skin couldn't decide whether to heal over whatever wound was there or leave it open to scab. But he wasn't focusing on that.

He was focusing on how their eye was twitching under their lid.

They were conscious.

He held out a hand to silence everyone, not even realizing they had been talking or what the topic of discussion was. They stopped abruptly, looking to him with curious eyes. But he didn't move. Instead, his vision was fully trained on that twitching lid.

"Chiyo you need to move back in case they lash out," he stated, his voice low.

Chiyo nodded, standing and moving over to Aizawa's side as her eyes never left the twitching figure. Their body started to twitch more violently, and Mic held their breath as their heart rate slowed just the tiniest bit. Aizawa moved half a step forward, trying to pick up any signs of emotional distress or health difficulties.

As soon as he moved, the figure's eye shot open and they leapt up into a defensive position immediately. Their eyes were wide and crazed, more akin to someone not fully there or a wild animal. They whipped their head around for a moment before landing on the child Shouta had been holding earlier. Shouta's lip pursed, and for a moment he worried that they had made a mistake keeping them all in the same place. That thought was quickly interrupted as the most inhumane sound he has ever heard ripped from their throat.

Mic's hands flew up to take out their hearing aids, stumbling back a bit with widened eyes. The adults watched with horror as the person doubled over in pain, the skin on their back bubbling and tearing. 

What the hell-

They could see the movements from under the skin, and they had to back up and shield their ears when the screaming got louder. The growths under their skin looks much akin to worms underground, but that wasn't an image Shouta wanted to think about right now. The person dry heaving now, as they looked up to the adults in agony. Four large, bloody, and thick growths burst from their back, spurting blood everywhere they writhed. Their body was trembling violently, their arms unable to support the weight of their body. They flopped down, face first, onto the bed, twitching too much to grimace at the blood now smeared on their face. The worst looked over, since the growths had broken through the skin, but that didn't mean they stopped getting bigger.

In all of the panic and shock, the adults hadn't even realized that the screaming had woken the others lying there as well. Which is why Shouta reached up for his capture weapon when someone ran over to the tentacled one's side. It was the child he had been holding earlier, and they looked terrified even as they took the taller's hands into their own.

"Incubo!! (Nightmare!!)" they called out desperately, worry in their voice.

Another one stumbled to get out of their bed, ripping out their IV with a hiss. Only then did anyone start to move.

"Hey-! Woah-! Be careful with those-! Those lines are putting medicine into your bloodstream-!" Chiyo called out, walking forwards with urgency.

All of the patients, sans 'Incubo' flinched back at her approach. Another, about the same height as 'Incubo' let out a pained cry as their back hit the wall. Their eyes widened in fear, looking down at their blood-soaked companion before shaking their head wildly and repeating 'Nonono' under their breath as they clawed at their back.

Shouta tensed for a moment before he made up his mind. Pushing his own discomfort aside, he would not let this one suffer alone too. He walked up to them slowly, making sure to not startle the others who were clearly in high alert. They tensed, one of them even hissed at him as he got closer, but none made a move. He held his hands out as a show of peace, making his way to the tall one's side.

Unlike 'Incubo', this one's hair was a lighter shade, probably closer to platinum blond, and ran past their lower back. Their skin was spotted with freckles, from what he could see, but he hadn't any time to worry about that. He held out his hand to them, just as their head jerked up to meet his eyes.

Gold eyes met gold, yet this stranger's were lighter than his. They backed away from him at first, but cried out in pain again before desperately grabbing his hand. He grit his teeth at how tight their grip was, but relented.

"Can you understand me?" he asked softly.

They opened their eyes again, looking at him quizically. Before they could respond though, a low trilling sound came from their left, and both Shouta and the figure turned to the noise. Another person, their skin a deep mahogany, made a series of clicks and trills to the person before motioning to Shouta. The person apparently understood what their companion meant, turning back to Shouta.

"S-... Speak... Again-?"

"Can you understand me?" he repeated.

"Y-yes-"

"Alright. My name is Eraserhead. You can call me Aizawa. You and your friends are in the med bay right now. Are you in any pain?"

"B-back- My-... My wings-" they grimaced.

"D-Dream-" they spoke up again, pointing to themselves, "Nightmare-"

They pointed over to the first person, who was still lying in a pool of blood but had passed out.

"Don't- D-don't want- He- Screamed-" they sobbed, tears falling from their eyes.

"It's going to be alright. You can hold onto my hand through the pain. You're going to need to just let it happen if you want the pain to stop."

They sobbed even harder but nodded as they started to tremble. Shouta braced himself as their grip started to tighten. He heard steps approach behind him and whipped his head around, his hand out to stop whoever was coming closer.

Toshinori pursed his lips as Shouta reached out to stop him. He had come back inside the second he heard the screaming, call with Maiko completely forgotten. He wanted to help- These individuals were clearly in pain, and getting their quirks rather quickly. What baffled him though was why.

No one got their quirk later than at MOST 10, and he was almost certain there were no other quirks akin to his own or All For One's. Just who were these people-? Where did they come from?

Too many questions swam in his head to be able to think clearly, but he tried anyway. 

Everyone's attention seemed to focus once more as Dream started to cry out, their posture slumped. Another one of the group scooted off of their bed, and this one was the only one who didn't look like a foreigner- They approached Dream's side, taking the other hand Shouta wasn't holding and murmured to Dream gently, trying to calm them.

They screamed out in agony when their skin started to tear as well, but unlike Nightmare's, their growths did not bubble. They shifted, sliding around so far that it moved the front of their hospital gown. Mic gagged next to Toshinori, grabbing their partner's hand as the other went over their mouth.

Shouta winced as Dream's nails dug into his hand, but said nothing.

"Remember to breathe, try your best to focus on that. You're almost there, " he said to them, kneeling at their side.

They only sobbed in response. The rips in their skin started to grow, tracing the whole of their back and soaking the back of their gown. Shouta watched with pursed lips as the blood dripped down and started to soak the bedsheets.

He winced when they let out an inhumane screech, similar to how Nightmare had. Shouta couldn't imagine the amount of pain they must be feeling, but he knew they didn't deserve it. Their friend continued to try and calm them, carding their fingers through their hair and whispering to them. They brought their long hair over their shoulder so it wouldn't get matted with blood, tying it up in a loose bun to keep it out of the way.

Finally, their growths broke the skin.

The cost?

Their consciousness.

They blacked out from the pain, and their companion set to work cutting through their hospital gown to free the new wings. They shout Shouta a glare, and he respectfully closed his eyes. He couldn't move, since Dream was still clutching his hand in a death grip, but he would respect their privacy.

They tapped him when they finished and Shouta opened his eyes again, grimacing at how the golden wings were absolutely drenched in their blood.

"Chiyo-"

"Already on it- Please keep hold of their hand while I check on..."

"... Dream said their name was Nightmare."

"Nightmare, then. Mic, please get me the bandages and antiseptics. Toshi, please grab me some of the extra hospital gowns.”

The two nodded quietly, setting to work. Chiyo looked up from her place as she heard laboured breathing, turning towards the source of the sound. The one from earlier, with deep brown skin, had their hands wrapped around their knees as they rocked back and forth on their bed, scratching lines into their skin. Shouta’s mind suddenly reminded him that these were indeed still humans who may have disorders similar to his own.

“Turn down the lights,” he said, looking to Mic, who was closer to the light switch.

Mic turned down the brightness of the lights without a word, just enough so they could still see, but not enough to be overwhelming. They walked over to Chiyo’s side, setting down the bandages like she asked. Chiyo took them, setting them beside her as she cleaned up the mess that was Nightmare’s back. 

Another one of the patients, a smaller, more feminine featured, brunette went to their companion’s side to calm them from what Shouta was guessing was the start of a meltdown.

They REALLY needed names to these faces.

It seemed Toshinori shared that sentiment.

“I apologise if I seem rude in asking this, but could you give us names to call you? It is getting rather confusing to refer to you as just your features,” he said, holding the folded garments in his arms.

Five of them looked up to the sound of his voice, two cocking their heads in confusion.

“Sorry- I’m Lust- My friends and I would really like to know what’s going on-” the brunette spoke up, signing as they spoke.

The two who were confused perked up in understanding, queuing Shouta in on either hearing issues or a language barrier. 

‘I’m Cross,’ another signed, their skin and hair pale as snow (possibly Albino? Shouta couldn’t tell, he’d have to ask later), ‘Nightmare is my partner. Is he… Is he ok?’

‘He’. Great. One set of pronouns for them down.

“He’ll be ok with proper care. He’s mostly in shock right now from the sudden and rapid growth, and I’m guessing it’s the same for your winged friend,” Chiyo explained. 

Lust signed her response to Cross, and Cross nodded with a pensive face. 

“Sorry- The others aren’t really speakers, but the one by Nightmare’s side is Avalon, Nightmare and Cross’s child. This is Error, and thank you for turning down the lights for him. Having a meltdown after waking up is not good for them- Uhmm-”

Shouta quickly took notice of the strange names, and how similar Lust was to Hizashi. He gave said partner a look, and Hizashi just gave him a small smile.

“Compassion-! There you are love-” Lust spoke up again, bringing a smaller child under their arm who looked rather similar to themself, “This is my child Compassion. Uh- Ink is at Dream’s side. Oh- Also- Cross is deaf, so please be patient with them. Uhm-”

Lust looked around, their eyes flicking around the room for a moment before their brow set in concern.

“I’m- Sorry but- Was there- Anyone else that was with us-? Or like- Do you know where we are? Or why- We have skin-?? Is this a dream??” they asked, completely serious.

“Why you have skin?? Because you’re human?” Hizashi asked, just as confused.

“We-” Lust shared a look with Cross, “We’re monsters- We’re not supposed to have skin-”

‘Look, that can be answered later, where in the fuck are we?’ Cross signed, their hands jerky as they began to twitch. 

“You’re in the med bay of Yuuei’s school grounds,” Chiyo answered. 

“That still doesn’t answer my question. Where is Yuuei? What country are we in?”

“We’re in Musutafa, Japan-?” Toshinori supplied.

Ink, Lust, and Cross shared an even more frantic look.

“I haven’t been in Japan in years,” Ink spoke up, their voice low and a bit scratchy, “ We were in America not even- Wait- What time is it-??”

“So it appears there’s a lot you don’t know right now.” Shouta deadpanned, “It’s 6:25 pm, UTC.”

“None of this makes any fucking sense-” Ink grumbled, gritting their teeth but keeping their grip on Dream gentle. 

“Well no shit Ink we’re sitting in a medbay with our best bets of any clue here passed out in pools of their own blood and skin on our bones,” Lust sassed.

“Papa…” Compassion said quietly, grip tightening on Lust a bit.

“You shut your whore mouth you bitch,” Ink snapped, their eyes flickering red.

"Or what? You gonna cry?" Lust egged on, "It's just a joke, Ink."

"You have no room to joke on your grounds."

"What grounds? The grounds of being funny?"

"The grounds of failed comfort."

"There's no reason to go there right now, Ink. Just relax."

" 'Or what? You gonna cry?' " Ink mocked, "I sure as hell know Error would if he could see your ugly face."

"What are you so salty about? We're in the middle of a medbay, I'd think you'd be a little to tired to get this mad, for what?"

"Keep talking and you'll just end up even worse than Nightmare."

"Are you fucking _threatening_ me??? While we're in a _medbay_???"

"WELL MAYBE STOP BEING SUCH A GOD DAMN SMART ASS AND I'LL RELAX" Ink snapped, barring their teeth.

"There is NO reason to be YELLING-" Lust snapped back, their eyes dark.

“Woah, woah, woah!” Hizashi got between them, not touching Lust but putting distance between the two, “Listen, I understand you’re all very confused and disoriented, but now is not the time to snap at each other. We need to figure things out, then we can try and help you out.”

Ink did not move, their face still in a set glare. Lust, however, took a deep breath and relaxed their stance.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to get mad like that. And sorry- But we never caught any of your names, besides Aizawa.”

“Oh! My bad- I’m Present Mic! You can call me Yammada,” Hizashi introduced.

“I am Yagi Toshinori. Please call me Yagi,” Toshinori continued. 

“I’m Recovery Girl. I’m a nurse. Do any of you have any visible or external injuries I need to check?” Chiyo asked as she finished bandaging Nightmare’s back up, signing as she spoke. 

His tentacles lay limp, splayed out on either side of his back, and suddenly the room remembered he was there. Lust’s eye’s clouded over for a moment and they looked over to Dream as well, who had not been treated yet. 

“...He screamed so loud-” Avalon whispered, gently holding their parent’s hand.

Shouta’s face softened, just the slightest bit at how small their voice sounded.

“But he’s going to be ok. Dream will be too. The worst part is over for them. They just need some rest,” he found himself reassuring. 

Avalon looked up to him, and he suddenly took notice of the matching blind eye they shared with their father. Their other eye was a deep blood red, which, with a look up at Cross, he could see they got from their other parent. Avalon bit their lip gently, looking away from him and back to their father. 

“...As long as you’re sure.”

“Sorry- Uhm- To answer your question, Recovery Girl, me and Compassion are alright. Error I believe as well, but he’s too curled up for me to check their chest and thighs.”

“I’m fine.” Ink said, their voice still angry.

‘I don’t have any injuries either. Just a slight headache,’ Cross signed, ‘Avalon has a small nick on their cheek from where Nightmare’s tentacles accidentally hit them, but otherwise they’re ok as well.’

“Alright. So I just need to tend to Dream then. Unless any of the rest of you have any possible growths coming in?”

They all quickly shook their heads, their eyes wide. 

“No- Only the Dream twins had any physical alterations like that-” Lust explained.

“Dream twins?” Shouta asked.

“Right- Nightmare and Dream are twins- Oh- That just reminded me- Dream’s uh- Dream’s genderfluid so- Ask her for her pronouns when she wakes up- It may have changed since we last asked-” Lust explained.

“Thank you for letting us know,” Toshinori said softly, offering a smile to let them know of their support, “Would you like to share all of your pronouns with us so we may refer to you properly?”

“Ah- I use he/him,” Lust answered, a relieved smile on his face, “Error fell asleep from exhaustion but he uses he/they.”

“They/them” Ink mumbled.

‘He/they’ Cross signed.

“He/she,” Compassion said, a nervous smile on his face.

“They/them,” Avalon said quietly, “Dad uses he/him and Unty Dream’s change a lot-”

“Thank you for telling us, listeners! I’m genderfluid too! Right now I’m usin’ they/them! And I’m deaf too, Cross!” Hizashi said and signed, their smile easing a bit of tension.

“Aizawa and I both use he/him,” Toshinori continued.

“I use she/her, lovelies. Now, is there anything else we may need to know before the questions begin?” Chiyo said, “Like any sensory disorders or the likes?”

“Oh-! Yeah- Uh- Error’s Autsitic- So thank you for turning down the lights before he had a meltdown- Uhm- He’s also got-... A bit of magic- So like- Uhm- I don’t- Really know how to explain this haha-” Lust struggled to say, fidgeting with his hands, “Uh- It’s not like- He just- Has a lot of influence over things- But like- Not in the sense that ‘Hey I’m really popular listen to me’ like he can actually reach into the frequencies of the universe and change it to what he wants- But uh- I’m telling you this because- He can’t, here- At least- Not as much-? Like- He was able to code a translator to us, hence why we can understand you when no one but Ink speaks or understands Japanese but- He couldn’t get us out-”

“Out-? Out of where?”Hizahis asked, choosing one thing because wow was that a lot to unpack.

“Uh- I-” Lust took a moment, looking over to his other friends.

Cross bit their lip and shook their head, Ink doing the same. Lust didn’t even need to look at Compassion and Avalon to know those two didn’t know either. He sighed.

“I don’t... Really remember exactly- You’d have better luck with Nightmare, since he has photographic memory, but... Before we were here there was- A room... I think- It was big, uh there were green lights I think but... We- We were all in too much pain to really take notice of what was around us-” He started, his hands rubbing up his arms as his eyes glazed over a bit, “There was a girl there, I think. She just stood there and stared at us while we screamed. We were literally in the most agony we’ve ever imagined, minus Nightmare and Error. Do you know how it feels, to have nothing, only bones, magic, and boatload of spite; to having nerves, organs, skin, and muscles? To gain it so fast, so quickly while you are completely unprepared, that you can’t do anything at all. And to have a group of people watch you like you were animals?”

The four adults looked to each other with worried looks, taking in Lust’s words. 

“Was there anyone you could see with noticeable features? If you could, of course-” Toshinori asked.

“There was someone with red wings,” Avalon spoke, surprising everyone, “They weren’t very tall, but their wings were huge. Cherry red. I think they were blond.”

More worried looks, as that sounded VERY familiar.

“Were they alone?”

“No. There were- A lot of people there- Had no time or ability to count- I’m surprised Avalon was able to get any description at all-” Lust let out a strained laugh.

“You don’t need to keep talking if you don’t want. You’ve already given so much information already, and I do not want you to distress over recalling something that hurt you so bad. Would you like some water?” Toshinori said, his tone gentle.

“I-... Yes please- I’m sorry to bother you with our problems-”

“No! Listeners, we chose to bring you here when we saw you because we care! You’re not bothering any of us! Sure, this was unexpected, but it’s never a bother to ask for help and accept it,” Hizashi interrupted, hands on their hips. 

“It would make even less sense to just leave you out there to bleed out without any knowledge of what’s going on, don’t you think?” Shouta piped in, having stayed mostly quiet.

They all stayed quiet, avoiding the adults’ gaze. Toshinori walked over to Lust’s side, holding the glass out to him. Lust took it with a small thankful smile, sipping at the water slowly. 

“Done!”

Everyone jumped up in surprise, completely having forgotten Nedzu was even in the room. 

“Well! Their information lines up! There’s absolutely no documentation of their existence anywhere!” he announced.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pensive face* damn shawty


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intros and Questions galore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone like a month
> 
> Life came up, depression fucked my ass, writer's block broke my fingers, the usual
> 
> Hopefully I'm back in the swing of things

Chiyo rubbed her eyes tiredly as she finished healing up the Dream twins to the best of her ability. Thankfully, there wasn’t too much-worrying damage to worry about, just nausea and lots of tears in the skin. She honestly had expected more, seeing as they had grown whole new limbs in such a short time frame. But the universe works in strange ways she supposed. She looked up from her place and over at where Nedzu, Aizawa, Toshinori and Lust were gathered. After double-checking the patients, Lust had been allowed to discuss with them as long as he had his IV in. 

What a mess this all was.

She sighed, leaving Dream’s side.

“Recovery Girl?” 

Chiyo looked up as Nedzu called her name, approaching the chimaera. 

“Yes?”

“Would you be so kind as to help us in this discussion? We’re trying to figure out the best course of action regarding their stay until we figure things out.”

“Of course. Do any of your group or family need medication?” Chiyo nodded as she sat down next to Nedzu, looking to Lust as she spoke. 

“Ah- Yes. Uhm-” Lust took a moment, trying to remember the info exactly, “Cross takes a low dose of Xanax, 25 milligrams, to manage their anxiety, and Compassion takes low dose Prozac, also 25 milligrams, for hers. Dream and Nightmare are both on 50 milligram Adderall. 15 milligram Zoloft for me,” Lust recited, looking down at their phone which they had recovered from the bloody bag they came with. 

Shouta found it rather amusing that the younger had all of this information on hand, as if he were the group mother. With how he acted, he would not be surprised. Just another thing that reminded him of Hizashi.

“Alright. Does Cross need or use hearing aids?”

“Yep.”

“Any other health concerns that need to be addressed?” Chiyo asked as she wrote all of that down to prepare for later.

“No, not really. Not that I can think of, anyway.”

“Right!” Nedzu piped up, “Now we can discuss living situations! Now, obviously, since you’re not familiar with this world system or its currency, I thought it best that you stay here on the dorm grounds!”

“Nedzu those aren’t even complete yet-” Shouta added.

“I know! But they will be by the time they’re released from here! So, in order to both offer assistance and provide protection from your unidentified attackers, I offer you our student suites!”

“Uhm- Thank- Thank you-?” Lust scratched his head in confusion, “Isn’t that like- JUst for your students though? I mean- It IS called the student suites so-”

“I was getting there, yes! In addition to residing in our dorms, I would also like to offer you a place in our school! It offers you the unique opportunity to learn everything you don’t know as you go, and get free meals and housing along the way. I know this is very sudden for you, especially having only yourself to consult at the moment, so please do not feel pressured to answer right away, but I do ask that you consider this offer and its opportunities!”

Lust stared at the chimaera for a long quiet moment, just trying to process what in the hell just came out of his tiny little mouth. After just blankly staring, he blinked, looking up to Toshinori, Hizashi, and Shouta. Shouta’s face was pressed in his ever-present scowl, but Hizashi and Toishinori were smiling softly at him. He couldn’t tell if Shouta was scowling because he didn’t want him there or if he was just always scowling. Lust swallowed thickly, wringing his hands through his hair for a moment in thought before he turned to look back at Nedzu.

“I- Yeah- I think I’m gonna need to talk to my group about this- It’s a pretty big decision- But thank you for your generous offer, and if it were just me, I would say yes,” he said carefully, looking over to the rest of their group with every other word.

“No worries at all! Please take your time in deciding! But just know, that if you decide not to stay, I will gladly assist you all in finding a proper living space!”

“ **That’s not necessary.** ”

The six of them looked up in surprise, turning towards the bed from where the new voice came from. Nightmare looked beyond exhausted, his body slumped over in pain as he sat up. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and looked over to the group with a piercing teal gaze. 

“ **We can just tap into Dream and Mine’s inheritance. The thought is appreciated, though.** ”

“Nightmare! Ay dios- You should not be awake!” Lust rushed over to his friend’s side, grabbing him under the arm so the older could lean against him.

Nightmare rolled his eye at the other, flexing his shoulders with a growl of annoyance at his lack of mobility. He did, however, ruffle Lust’s hair gently to let the other know he was ok. 

“Welcome back, Mr Joku! You gave us quite a scare with your mutation’s manifestation! How are you feeling?” Nedzu greeted.

“ **Annoyed.** ” he deadpanned.

Hizashi snorted, going to Nightmare’s other side in case they were needed.

“Well, I can see why,” they snarked, “Any pain anywhere?”

**“Nothing I can’t handle. Dream and Error, are they ok? Their lights are dimmer.”**

Lust looked up in surprise, looking over to the pair of sleeping patients with wide eyes, as if he had just noticed.

“They… They are… And their soul beats are…. Slow-”

Chiyo looked over at the monitor by her side, her eyes finding both Error and Dream’s rates quickly. Her brow quirked up when she noticed their heart rates had not changed and she looked back over to Nightmare.

“What do you mean by that? Everything seems normal on my screen.”

Nightmare said nothing for a moment, his eyes narrow as he stared intensely at his twin. After a moment of tense silence, Nightmare stood up from his bed (with much protest from Lust and Hizashi ) and made his way over to Dream’s side. He put a hand over their heart, just feeling the organ pump up against the skin of his hand. No one really saw anything happen, but they did notice that Dream’s body relaxed under his touch, tension bleeding out from the reassuring touch of her twin. Nightmare made a low trill of satisfaction, eyes flicking to where Ink was asleep at her side. 

“... What was that, if you don’t mind me asking?” Toshinori asked softly. 

“ **I don’t know. I don’t know why I did that,** ” Nightmare said honestly, looking down at his hand, **“But I know it helped her. And that’s all that matters.** ”

He walked over to Error’s side and repeated the action, the smaller’s erratic breathing noticeably slowing to a normal pace. The slow rise and fall of Error’s chest was the only cue for Nightmare to raise his hand from them once more. He stumbled a bit with the weight on his back, but thankfully, it wasn’t too foreign to him. Just in a new form.

“Normally, I wouldn’t even let you stand up from your bed, let alone do what you just did for your friends,” Chiyo scrutinized, “But you got them to calm down. And lack of tension is always good for healing. So I will let it slide this once. Now get back in bed before I shank you with my cane.”

Nightmare gave her a smirk of disbelief but sat back down on his bed nonetheless. Lust was immediately at his side again, checking his bandages and making sure he wasn’t in any pain. Hizashi went back over to his partners’ sides as Nedzu stepped a bit closer to Nightmare’s bed. 

“Since you’re awake, would you mind answering a few questions for us? Lust was a great help, but there were many things he said were better left to you to answer,” the chimaera asked, “We can stop any time you get uncomfortable!”

“ **Sure. Ask away,** ” Nightmare shrugged, rolling his shoulder again on instinct. 

“Great! Now, according to Aizawa, Yagi, and Mic, you were the last one to lose consciousness when you appeared. Do you remember how you got here?”

“ **I warped us.** ”

That certainly garnered their attention. With the rarity of warp type quirks, and the only one known dead, this piqued both the adults’ interest and concern. 

“Warped, you say? Where did you warp from?” Nedzu continued.

Nightmare closed his eyes for a moment, seeming to search his memory. His face soured when he remembered, eyes opening again.

“ **I don’t know. I know that it was a room. I can describe it,”** He started, looking up to the ceiling as he recalled everything he could, **“There were about…. 36 people in the area, or more. One had bright red wings. A visor, I think. They’re blond. Another was brunette, they were in the same room as us. Green eyes, something sparkly on their face. There was some sort of glass box separating us from the other people. All of them had… Some kind of badge. Except for the blonde and brunette… That’s all I’ve got, sorry.** ”

“No need to be sorry! That sort of information is very useful in helping us narrow down where you came from. Do you happen to remember anything else about the winged person? They sound like someone we may know.”

“ **Shorter. Blond, brown or gold eyes. Couldn’t tell. They were covered completely, except their head. Their posture was very stiff, and they looked at us like a deer in headlights. Or… A bird…** ” Nightmare’s eyes glazed over as he trailed off, his body slackening.

Lust held him up, snapping his finger in front of the other’s face to regain his attention.

“Mare, focus. You’re gonna dissociate again, you keep doing that,” he said, voice gentle.

“I apologise. Would you like to stop?”

“ **Nah. Just kinda reminded me of something. Need to know anything else about that?** ”

“No, we can move on! How about your ages? Or dates of birth?” Nedzu continued, still typing away at his laptop.

Nightmare turned to Lust with a judging look.

“In my defence, I didn’t know how to answer-!” Lust defended.

“ **Lust, you’re an idiot.** ”

“I know-”

“ **We don’t have ages. Not like you do, anyway. Not sure if Lust told you already, but we weren’t humans before we came here. Where we came from, age wasn’t a prevalent thing in our culture like it was to humans, because we’re not organic beings like humans are. And before you ask, no, that doesn’t mean we IGNORE the concept of childhood and adulthood, we just don’t track it with numbers.** ”

“Fascinating. So, if this isn’t a troublesome question, do you know how old you would be if you DID track it with numbers?”

“ **No. I do, however, know that by your cultural standards, we’d be considered adolescents.** ”

“And how would you know that?”

“ **Height, mental capacity, experience, hormonal levels, something other I didn’t care to remember,** ” Nightmare shrugged.

Lust snorted, lightly hitting the taller’s side. 

" **Also, we don't really have birthdays, since we don't track ages by number, but we do have Celebration Days. Since yeah, making it through a whole year is an accomplishment-** "

"Oh, hush- I have them all on my calendar, one minute," Lust gently shoved Nightmare's head as he pulled out his phone again, "Ok, so Mine is April 15th, Nightmare and Dream's are on the 5th of August, Error's is November 30th, Cross is January 3rd, Compassion is June 26th, Avalon is the 19th of October, and Ink is May 21st."

“Thank you! Now I remember you saying something before about an inheritance. Would you be able to access that from here?” Nedzu asked as he added those dates to his database. 

“ **As long as we have Error here, yeah. He’s our mastermind so I’m pretty confident we’ll be fine financially.** ”

“Alright. I’m done with my questions for now. Do you have any questions for us?”

“ **Uh I got a couple… Hundred or so, nothin too much,** ” Nightmare replied sarcastically. 

Shouta’s mouth twitched up a little, but his eyes strayed back to where Avalon lay asleep. Something was bothering him about them. But he didn’t want to be rude.

“ **The first of them being what’s got resting bitch face here so interested in my kid?** ” Nightmare deadpanned, interrupting Shouta’s train of thought. 

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be rude, I swear. I just-” he struggled for a moment, even more so with more eyes on him, “They seem- Separate, from you and your partner in an aspect. I can’t name it, but it’s not physical or anything of that sort. Sorry.”

Nightmare inspected him for a moment, his eyes narrowed in suspicion before it trailed over to Avalon again.

“ **‘Guess you’re right. They don’t have either of our magic. So they’re a bit behind the curve, but they’ll be fine.** ”

“Magic?”

“ **Yeah, magic. The stuff that holds us together and what humans have called ‘Superpowers’ sometimes.** ”

“They call those quirks here, Mare,” Lust supplied.

“ **The fuck kinda name is that-”**

“I don’t know- But they said something about situations like that being called quirklessness, I think-?” Lust looked up to the adults for confirmation.

Ah.

That would do it. 

Shouta scolded himself internally for being so obviously nosy about it, folding his arms behind his back and nodding to Lust. 

“Then yeah, here they’d call Avalon quirkless, I guess,” Lust shrugged.

“ **And what do they have 'fancy names’ for each of their ‘quirks’ and that’s why they needed a name for those who don’t have any?** ” Nightmare asked jokingly.

Silence followed along with an amused smile from Nedzu.

“ **Oh you’re shitting me-** ” Nightmare groaned, flopping on to his back.

He cried out in surprise at the pain the webbed through his back, immediately sitting back up with the help of Lust. 

“Don’t do that you fucking idiot your back is destroyed,” Lust hissed at him.

“ **Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tell me about it,** ” Nightmare hissed back, “ **Whatever. I have even more questions now, just so you know.** ”

“I would expect no different,” Nedzu hummed, “this is all very new and foreign to you, so it’s to be expected.”

“ **Starting off, who the fuck are you? Not you, chimaera bastard. I trust you because you’re familiar. Who are you all?** ” Nightmare asked, motioning to the remaining adults in the room.

“Oh! You weren’t awake when we introduced ourselves! I’m Present Mic! You can call me Mic or Yammada!” Hizashi explained.

“I’m Toshinori Yagi, you may call me Yagi. This is my partner, Eraserhead. He would prefer if you called him by his field name or Aizawa,” Toshinori introduced, motioning to the quieter man as he spoke. 

Shouta merely nodded to Nightmare, and Nightmare nodded back. Recovery girl hopped down from her stool at her desk and walked over to Nightmare's side. 

“And I’m Recovery Girl. I’m helping you and your twin recover. Most of the damage, thankfully, was external. Like cuts and tears in the skin and such. However, you will need to take it easy for a while, along with your twin, so your bodies can get used to holding and using these appendages. Even if you had them before you arrived, your muscles are not used to holding them,” she said sternly.

“ **Sure, sure. But know I’m only listening to that because I know if I don’t, Dream won’t either and she’s stupid as fuck.** ”

“Nightmare!” Lust scolded.

“ **I’m kidding, relax. Geez, grandma,** ” Nightmare rolled his eyes at the smaller. 

“Nightmare.” Recovery Girl added seriously. 

“ **God- I’m** **_fine_ ** **. Can we stop talking about me, now? My friends and family are laying around me, probably still having no idea of what the hell is going on, and we’re worried about me teasing my twin?** ”

“He has a point. We need to move on to more important matters, Chiyo,” Shouta spoke up.

“My apologies! Would you still like to ask your questions?” Nedzu asked. 

“ **All I want to know is if we’re going to be stable after we’re allowed out of this place.”**

“Of course! I would never allow you to leave without being absolutely sure you’re safe, especially with the concerning terms of your escape. But, I do have a proposition for you! I shared this offer with Lust already, but since you seem to be the head of this little group, I think it’s best to have you know as well so you can relay this information to the rest of your group.”

Nightmare rose a questioning brow, leaning back onto his hands as he waited for Nedzu to speak again. His eyes roamed to Toshinori though, since something about the man bothered him in a way he couldn’t name. He ignored it for the moment.

“I was wondering since it seems you will be staying here for quite a while, if you would consider staying here in our care! We have a dorm system built up for our students on campus, and we could offer you classes as well to help you keep up with both academics and to help you grasp how our world works. We, of course, will not force you to, and you will have much more flexibility because of your situation, but I do ask that you consider it! We offer free food, clothing, rooms, and medical attention. And while I have no doubt that you are able to provide for yourself, I’ve always found it better in the past to consider the options you have and look to the one with the best personal outcome.”

Nightmare remained deathly still as he listened, his only movements being the rise and fall of his chest and the blinking of his eyes. When Nedzu finished talking, Nightmare nodded slowly, looking down to the floor in thought. He had a very good memory, the best of anyone they knew, but his processing time in turn was much slower than others. 

“ **...Alright. I’ll-... Yeah, I’ll talk to the others about it. But they’ll more than likely agree so. Yeah. We’ll stay here at this school place** ,” he said after a moment more to think about it. 

“Wonderful! Because I already told Cemontoss you’d accepted,” Nedzu chuckled to himself.

Shouta gave the principal a pointed look, “You can’t just keep planning ahead for strays, Nedzu.”

“Why of course I can! And even if they’d rejected, it’d still be there if they ever changed their minds!”

Shouta rolled his eyes, quickly signing a small ‘sorry’ to the two on the bed. 

“ **Wait so- When we leave, we can just- Move into the dorms? Like- No down payments or shit?** ”

“Nope! That’s paid for by the school and me! And it’s no trouble at all. You needn’t worry about costs while you’re here!”

Nightmare still looked sceptical, sharing a wary look with Lust. But even with their doubts, a quick look over at their sleeping children solidified their decisions. They nodded to the chimaera who, in turn, smiled at them softly. 

“I’m going to head out now, so I can make further arrangements for your stay here, but please do not hesitate to contact me if you need me! My number is on each of your phones!”

Nightmare and Lust reached for their phones immediately, indeed finding one new contact under the name ‘Rat Overlord’ in their phones. Nightmare snorted at the name but nodded to him nonetheless. 

“I guess we should get some sleep until then, huh-” Lust sighed, letting his body relax.

“You should have hours ago! Now is your chance to catch up on it, alright?” Mic said, “We’ll be here the whole time.”

“Unless you don’t want us to, of course. We wish for you to be as comfortable as you can,” Toshinori quickly added. 

**“It’s fine. I’d rather it be you guys than someone I don't know at all,** ” Nightmare brushed off.

Toshinori smiled at him gently, nodding in understanding and stepping back. Lust finally let go of Nightmare, stretching out his own shoulders and yawning tiredly. It was a lot later than he thought it would be, so it was no real surprise how tired he had gotten. He slipped over to Error’s bed, gently carding his hands through their hair. The little sound of content that he drew from them made his heart soften enough that he could relax. Lust gave a soft laugh, backing up from his bed and laying down on his own.

Nightmare watched Lust for a moment, observing the other until he laid down. When he was assured the other was ok, he took a quick sweep of the room, observing the others. His posture only settled once he was sure everyone was asleep and comfortable. 

“ **Hey. Where’s the bathroom?** ” he asked, startling the adults.

“Ah-! The second door on the left when you leave here,” Hizashi answered. 

“ **Thanks. Sorry- Don’t need to go now, but I just wanted to know,** ” Nightmare shrugged, laying back into the pillow and ignoring the pain that webbed in his back again.

“That’s fine! Just make sure you sleep well and don't injure yourself, any more than you already have anyway” Hizashi partially jokes. 

Nightmare offers them a small smile, laying back and closing his eyes.

“ **Wouldn’t dream of it.** ”

`~-00-~`

The following days were such a confusing mass of a blur that even adults themselves couldn’t keep up. More people introduced, more terms discussed, more yelling. 

After the group (Nightmare was starting to think they needed a name to distinguish themselves from the rest of the adults) had woken up the following morning, there was a splurge of confusion and fear. Thankfully, Nightmare had been able to calm their more versatile companions before they were able to freak out. Error was still cautious, but much more trusting since he knew Nightmare trusted them. Ink, on the other hand, didn’t trust anyone besides Dream or Cross. They were always glaring at someone, and Shouta convinced himself that their face was just stuck like that.

Nedzu had taken it upon himself to introduce the group to Cementoss, seeing as he was the one who had built the dorms and their rooms. The man was very soft-spoken and kind, and Avalon and Compassion had gotten excited when he offered them lollipops in greeting. They liked him. He liked them too. Nedzu found the interaction amusing and said they would meet more teachers as time went on. 

Their rooms were pretty much bare since they had only just been built, but Cementoss promised there would be room for personalization once they settled in. Thankfully, their request to stay close together was respected, their rooms all in the same hallway. Though they had been firm in giving them each their own room as it’s ‘Good for development and privacy.’ Nightmare understood, but he didn’t like it. Ink shared his sentiment. They were still allowed free range of their rooms, obviously, but Ink was just holding on to their grudge since they needed something else to stew over. 

However, with all of the new stimuli and change, their more neurodivergent kids were not doing too well.

Error held his head in his hands as he sat in the corner of the room, unseen. He hummed to himself quietly as they rocked back and forth again, trying to calm themselves. It was a bit overwhelming to have such big changes so fast, and they were surprised they hadn’t broken down yet. 

Small mercies he guessed.

But this marked his third day without speaking, and he was starting to get annoyed with himself. The people around them were extremely patient and understanding, and thankfully most of them knew sign. But they were so frustrated with themselves. They didn’t have control over this situation. None of it made sense, and the only influence they had over this situation was so minimal it didn’t even matter.

“Error?”

He looked up at the new voice, finding the concerned face of… Aizawa, he thinks he said his name was. His shaking didn’t stop, but he did stop rocking out of slight habit. 

“You don’t need to stop rocking you know,” Aizawa said and signed, walking over to Error’s side, “I’m autistic too, and I do it too. But are you ok?”

**_‘Fine. Just tired.’_ ** he signed back.

Aizawa frowned at the answer, sitting down next to him while still giving him room. They stayed like that for a bit, just sitting in silence as Aizawa rocked back and forth as well to encourage Error’s stimming. It took a few beats, but eventually, Error resumed his rocking as well, burying their face in their knees. 

They would never admit it, but it was definitely easier to stim with someone else. Calms their worries a bit.

“You know, it’s alright to be overwhelmed,” Aizawa started, “I know this is a lot of change in such little time, and I’d be just as overwhelmed if I were in your position.”

He struggled to find the right words for a moment, trying to be comforting.

“Even if you don’t want help, I’m here to just listen if you need. Or just sit in silence with you,” he offered.

Error didn’t say anything for a long moment, just rocking quietly. In truth, they were thinking about too many things at once to properly express them, but they wanted to try. Why? Sheer stubbornness, probably-

“ **... THaa-a-aNk y-y-yOu,** ” he said after a long moment.

  
  


Shouta was a bit taken aback by their voice, with the constant pitch change and glitchy aspect to it, but recovered quickly. He supposed that was probably why he didn’t talk much. He nodded to them, and a comfortable silence fell between them again. 

It didn’t stop Error’s worrying, but it definitely made him feel less alone.

`~-00-~`

Dream was not a very tired person.

In fact, he was usually full of endless energy, fueled by god knows what. 

But he had to admit, this … Situation he’s found himself in was rather exhausting.

He picked at the food on his plate with sluggish movements, just staring down at the bento box that had been given to him. He was never one to turn down a home-cooked meal, especially if Ink cooked it, but his stomach was just- Too unsettled to eat anything.

Hell, having a physical stomach where he could tell that, was unsettling in and of itself.

Getting used to having very human functions with very human organs was unsettling. The pain in his back from the weight of his wings did not help his nausea at all. 

Ink looked up from their own bento, eyeing him with a concerned look.

“You alright, Stars?” they asked gently, leaning against the table that sat in the side of their room.

Dream turned to them from where he sat on their bed, offering a tired smile.

“Sorry- I tried to eat some but- Nausea’s just really bothering me-” he said apologetically. 

“It’s fine. No one’s expecting you to get used to this overnight,” they said, smiling back to him softly.

Yeah.

But that doesn’t stop him from wishing he could.

He looked to them with a blank expression, seeming to contemplate something slowly. 

“Then how did you-?” he blurted, immediately regretting asking, “Sorry-! Just- You seem- Really calm about this and I just- Sorry-”

“It’s alright, Dove. I do admit this feeling isn’t as troubling to me as it is to you,” Ink shrugged, unbothered, “But then again, I can hardly feel anything to its full extent so I guess I’m just a dead wire”

They laughed at their own joke, stretching their arms out and cracking their knuckles. 

“It’s all just sort of a blank slate in my mind. My old body is gone, this is a new one that I can do new things with,” they shrugged as they moved to sit down next to their boyfriend, “I don’t really care how I got it, even if it hurt like a bitch at first.”

Dream gave them a sombre smile, setting his bento aside in favour of folding his hands in his lap. 

“I guess… I guess that’s one way to look at it-”

“Mind you I don’t have some badass wings strung to my back but- I think you just kinda wing it, pun intended,” they grinned, gently treading their hand through Dream’s feathers.

Dream choked out a laugh at that shaking his head and flexing his wings a bit to give Ink more room. 

“Thanks, Inky. Sorry for just- Being weird about this-”

“It’s no issue. Plus it means I get to crack all the jokes you’ve never heard before,” they encouraged. 

Dream smiled at them, nodding tiredly.

“I have no doubt you’ll come up with some weird ones- But, for now, could we just nap-? I’m really tired and wanna cuddle with you-” he admitted.

“Like you even have to ask,” Ink scoffed, dragging him down onto their bed and wrapping their arms around him, “It’s been too long since I cuddled my big himbo bird.”

“Hey-!!”

“Shhhh we’re sleeping now-”

Dream huffed, rolling his eyes and snuggling in close to his partner. 

“You’re lucky I’m too tired to fight-”

“Love you too, angel.”

`~-00-~`

“Good Morning everyone!” Nedzu greeted as he walked into the common room, “How are you all feeling?”

A collective groan arose from the group and Nedzu couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Well, that’s better than silence, I suppose.”

“ **Mornin’ rat bastard** ,” Nightmare greeted from his place in the kitchen.

Cross turned around, just now noticing that Nedzu had entered the room. They waved to him, giving a small greeting sign with his free hand. 

Both Nightmare and Cross were cooking up what looked like pancakes and bacon, which they must have bought prior since Nedzu does not remember the cupboards or fridge being full when he first visited. 

“ **You want some? We got some of that tea you suggested brewing too,** ” Mare asked, his posture very relaxed for someone who was the most wound up upon arrival.

“It would be my pleasure!” he answered, hopping up onto the armchair settled near the table, “I actually came here to discuss the terms of your education with you all,” he finished, signing as he spoke so Cross could understand him as well.

Their hearing aids were still not finished yet and they had insisted that they take their time, so he had been without them for 4 days now.

Error perked up, looking up from his phone. He tilted his head in interest at the subject. 

“ **Well, go off, then. Some of them are still half asleep, but they’ll figure it out eventually** ,” Nightmare said, making sure that Cross could see his mouth as he spoke. 

“Right! Ok, for starters, you will have to take standard educational courses, but that is highly adaptable.”

“ **By standard education, you mean like- Math, English, Science, Lit. Work, History ‘n shit?** ” Nightmare asked.

“Correct! We also have Art history for you to take. But aside from that, you’re correct!”

Nightmare nodded.

Cross raised their hand to get Nedzu’s attention and Nedzu looked to them in confirmation.

‘Are the classes disabled friendly-?’ they signed.

“Of course! Many of our teachers here have had specific training to handle our disabled students,” Nedzu quipped, signing as he spoke, “But if there are any changes that need to be made, feel free to let us know! This is your learning environment!”

Cross nodded, a smile on their features as they set the remainder of their pancakes on a serving plate.

“I assure you I’m not just here to bore you with standardized education. In fact, I’m here to discuss the terms of your specialized education! Such as Hero history, Quirk Theory, Psychology, and other electives! Not all of them are mandatory, but they are most certainly suggested for you to further understand the functions of our current society.”

“What classes would you suggest, then?” Lust asked, sipping at his coffee.

“I suggest quirk theory, psychology and self defense courses as a top priority. It doesn’t seem like it, but understanding the inner working of the minds in our society is a key factor in understanding what is going on around us. Like the question of why certain quirks are seen as ‘heroic’ or ‘villainous’.” Nedzu concluded, sipping at the tea Nightmare had offered him. 

“It does seem a bit questionable from what we’ve been able to gather simply from just heading out to the store…” Dream piped up.

“Uh- Excuse me-!” Compassion spoke up from where he was sitting next to Lust. 

Nedzu’s attention turned to the younger, offering a welcoming smile. 

“Yes?”

“Uh- I was kinda- Wonderin’ about what me and Aval would learn! Since uhm- My parents are learnin’ big kid stuff- I don’t know the big kid stuff they do! And Aval doesn’t know math since they’re… they have… somethin’- I dunno-”

The adults had been, thankfully, very receptive to the fact that the two sets of parents had children. No judgement from their end, simply making sure the kids are provided for and that their parents have time for them and proper resources. Which had thankfully tanked the kids’ doubts and anxieties about the adults. 

Compassion was more talkative than her friend, but the two made it work.

“I’m glad you asked! For you two, we have some tutoring that we could do here on dorm grounds, rather than putting you in an unfamiliar school. We’re gonna have some of the same subjects your parents do, but fitted to your grade level! Which is why,” Nedzu glanced up to Error, Nightmare, Lust, and Cross, “I was hoping I could take them out for testing! To see where exactly they are education-wise.”

Nightmare looked over to Cross, observing the other’s body language and expression carefully. They were a bit tense, still overstimulated from the rate of change and sudden dependency, but he was calm. Face soft as he looked over to his child who was nibbling softly at their pancakes. Nightmare looked back to Nedzu.

“ **We don’t see any issue with it. Aval, are you ok with that?** ”

“ _Ah- Uhm-... Y-yes- I’m ok with it-!_ ” Avalon said, looking over to Nedzu with a nervous smile.

**_‘I don’t see any problem with it either_ **,’ Error signed.

Lust nodded in agreement, gently running his fingers through Compassion’s growing curls. 

“Wonderful!” Nedzu clapped his hands together, “Now, aside from the courses you will be taking, it is important that I offer you options for your working environments since your case is very flexible.”

Dream perked up with interest, her wings fluffing up a bit behind her back. 

“From what we have here, I see it best to have you all test into General Studies, rather than the Support Department or Heroics Course, especially since your knowledge on this society is very limited. But the flexibility in this case, would be in that of whether you physically attend or not. You could take online courses to ‘catch up’ with your peers, we could have tutors come to the dorms to help with your assignments, or we could have you attend class like the rest of your peers! None of these choices will significantly alter your work performance or chances, just have you learning in a different environment.”

“How many kids are in the classes?” Dream asked.

“About 20-25 per class. Sometimes less or more.”

“If we were to physically attend classes, would like- A map of the school be provided or-?”Lust asked.

“Of course! We’re not just going to let you wander on your own and get lost.”

‘ **_For online classes, would there just be assignments needing to be turned in, or calls we need to be active in?_ **’ Error questioned.

“Most of them are just assignments, but there are office hours in which the course leader could offer a call link!”

“Are there dyslexia friendly font pdfs or worksheets available?” Ink inquired quietly, their usually sour face softened just the slightest. 

“I believe it depends on the teacher, but they can provide them if need be!”

The group looked around at each other for a moment, taking in each other’s expressions and reactions before there was a silent nod between them all. 

“ **I’m pretty sure most of us would do best in a classroom so- Feel free to kick me if I’m wrong though,** ” Nightmare joked, setting down the final plate of bacon on the table.

Nedzu just realized that most of the food that had been set out had been eaten already, and refilled multiple times. 

Huh.

He hadn’t even noticed.

“I have a question though- Would Avalon and Compassion be able to see other kids in their age range? I’m worried they’ll feel a bit lonely without us around haha-” Lust asked, still carding his fingers through Compassion’s hair as the younger coloured in her colouring book.

“Your concerns are valid! I’m quite certain that can be addressed in due time, though I do not have an immediate solution to offer at this moment. My apologies!”

Lust nodded with a smile, looking down at Compassion’s colouring page.

“It’s alright, I trust that it will be addressed sooner than later.”

Nedzu nodded, sipping at his tea and placing it back on the table beside him.

“If there are any other questions or concerns, feel free to voice them! But there is also no need to feel pressured to think of something right now! My inbox is always open!” he concluded.

Error fidgetted in their seat for a moment, playing with one of their dreads that had come free from their bun.

“ **I h-h-H-hEArD fRoM Oo-O-ONe oF THe tEA-EA-eAChErs aBouT SOM-M-m-M-m-meThING cALlED a SPoRTs-S-S-s-S-s fEStiVAL-l-L-l-L-L** ” He got out, looking down at his lap out of embarrassment. 

“Ah-! I almost forgot to address that!”

Nedzu snapped his fingers, standing up on the chair to hold his hands out.

“I want you all to participate in the Sports Festival!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao 7256 words  
> this was 30 pages long in my docs someone kill me


End file.
